


Ice Cream

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Belly Rubs, Fat John, Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain Kink, fat kink, feedee john, feeder dave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You smirk at him, raising another spoonful of the frozen treat to his mouth.<br/>He accepts it happily, always eager to let you stuff him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream

"One more spoonful" he said, for the what seemed to be the hundredth time.   None the less you force your mouth open and accept the cold treat. It slides easily down your throat, but makes your stomach turn.    
You were well past full, having a large dinner with countless extra servings (he loved feeding you, and no doubt counted how many servings you had to feed you more next time) and now you were having dessert.  It was ice cream, your favourite.  
 Your belly was stuffed though, heavy and round on your lap, big enough to fully cover it. Your shirt could hardly contain it though, nearly to your navel now.  
 You had gotten pretty big the last few months, ever since he started to show his interest in you growing, but not in height. You had thick thighs, where it seemed a lot of your extra weight went, round chunky arms, a large plump belly, with nice chubby cheeks and a bit of a double chin. You feel him grab your fat thigh, moaning a bit as he feeds you more of the melting dessert.    
It was getting to the point you were painfully full, when he starts to rub your belly, praising you for how much you managed to eat. He must have realized you were stuffed to the brim.  
He pushes down on your belly, making you moan. He grins a bit before going back to rubbing, making you remember just how large you are.    
You were sitting in the dining room, Dave saying it was because more food could fit on the table and it was closer to the kitchen but you suspected it was cause he loved seeing you get stuck in chairs. Which wasn’t uncommon now, most chairs could barely contain your large squishy self, and usually you needed his help just to get out again. He squeezes the bottom of your tummy, where it wasn’t quite stretch from how much you ate. You can tell how much he enjoys seeing you like this, stuffed full and stuck. It just made it more obvious how much you gained.  
After a while he helps you up, your large thighs and ass getting stuck in the chair, and helps you to your room. You waddle more than walk, thighs rubbing together affectionately.    
He leads you to your room and lays down with you, rubbing your stuffed belly and praising you still. You weren’t sure which you liked more.  
 You were a bit embarressed at how much of a glutton he’s made out of you, how much he’s helped you gain, but you can’t say you didn’t like it.

**Author's Note:**

> First Attempt of actually writing and finishing a kink thing.  
> Questions? Requests? Wanting to look at more fat homestuck characters?  
> Go to my tumblr: knight-of-heart-and-breath


End file.
